His Wanting
by PanoramicPisces
Summary: Alex falls in love with an older woman..


_His Wanting In Autum_

When Alex was young, He was kissed by an angel.

Well, In his microscopic mind, He thought it was an angel. Really she was called Amelina Dilli, And was a woman police officer who had kept an eye on him.

He didn't remember how young he was, Possibly the tender age of sixteen when those surprisingly soft and lucious lips touched his smooth cheek, And then his own lips.

He knew, Deep down, It was wrong. The fact that she had been romantic towards him, And because of the vast age difference, But..He didn't care. She was his guilty pleasure, And his deepest secret.

At first, The relation he had between thirty three year old police officer wasn't half as complicated, Nor illegal. He berated her for being a "woman" in charge, When she should be in a kitchen or taking care of an infant on a sidewalk somewhere. When he suspect she'd beat the hell out of him with one of those..Police sticks, She just turned to him and smiled. She was onto him..

Alex secretly liked the idea of a woman in charge, And found it arousing and at the same time frustrating, Being the conservative he was though, He'd never outwardly admit it..

On a cold day in Fall, She came over to the Keaton's home for comfort when she learned her father and mother died in a house fire, Alex could tell she was not one to cry, Because she had arrived shaking violently and desperately trying to wipe every tear that fell from her eyes. He had convinced himself he was just sad for _her _ and _her _ wellbeing, And that was all entirely true, But he wished he could dimolish the deisre to run to her and soothe her soul in anyway possible, In _anyway _ possible..

Amelina couldn't go home, She was too frightend and broken, Elyse had assured her she could stay and sleep in the guestroom until she was able to go home, Amelina smiled in weak manner and Mallory showed her where to go. Now the young republican _really _ wished he could rid of that extreme excitment and happiness that filled his senses when he realized the guestroom was just across from his. Naturally night fell, Everyone was asleep, Except for Amelina of course, And Alex. He heard her sniffles and sobs from across the hall, And they made him cringe and ache, When he found himself unable to take it, He threw the sheets off himself and marched into her room.

Her beautiful brown orbs were puffy from crying, She took one look at him. Alex found himself prepared to yell or complain, But nothing came out of his mouth, All he found left in him was a strong desire to just..Hold her, Run his hands through her jet black curly hair, To protect her from all that had happend.. With entirely to much conflicted feelings, He left the room as soon as he had entered.

Amelina was a early bird, It wasn't even six-thirty when Alex rustling noises in the kitchen the next morning. He'd never smelt coffee so sweet, Like how they make it in Paris, But even more heavenly. He was intoxicated by it, He stepped out of bed and down staris where the smell was.

Hopefully the family wasn't woken from the noise, So he could get a moment or two alone with her. Not only was coffee fixed, But a whole breakfast was there waiting for him-The _family ._

"You have an art for cooking.." He told her, Taking a bite out her cooked eggs.

Amelina shifted her gaze to him, She gave him a fleeting smile and continued to look out the windows. How could he have forgotten? her parents death, Alex never thought about his own parents dying much, And he was happy his mind never wondered around those parts of his human mind..

He didn't see Amelina for long periods of time after that, He thought she was probably locked up in therapy and family memories due to what happend. Still, It didn't stop him from thinking about her, The vision of her crying alone in her house brought that ache back in his chest.

By the way he was dreaming about her, In such a intimate manner, He was glad no one around him could read minds. On a Saturday, She came over again, Looking much brighter and like hse had slept easily for acouple of days. Amelina had a real soft spot for Mallory, Always shooting quick smiles at her and so on.

Alex would've been lying if he said he didn't treat Mallory even colder than normal..

Two weeks after, He found out where she lived, And it was like trying to ignore the temptation of a apple from the Garden of Eden. Trying to occupy himself with homework and other activities became more and more diffcult, When compared to the beautiful goddess that was just _waiting _ for him to arrive at her home. By now, Her essence was just clawing at his insides, Intoxicating his mind. God..She was to be looked at as a role-model, Not a thing of seduction.

And once he got there, Once he had blurted everything, Once he had witnessed the shock and soundless expression etched on her face, He, Forgot for one moment it was all impossible, All forbidden, All so far from his reach.

And kissed her..

Fortunately for him, She didn't regect, Nor did she push away. Alex was nervous, He didn't understand love as much as he let on, In actuality, He didn't understand it all. As he brushed his lips against Amelina's, She did all the work.

She was the one who pulled closer to him.

She was the one who led him to the bedroom.

She was the one undid his tie, And dress shirt, And pants.

She was the one who made him her captive for the night.

And, He did nothing to stop it, He could not call it rape or he was being taken advantage of. He knew it was wrong but he inched forward, He cupped her breasts, Alex P Keaton made love to an older woman, It was beautiful and sacred, It was gentle but firm, It was..Wrong.

The next morning there was a cold spot where she slept, Alex let out a groan, He was tired of waking up without her. He sprinted out of bed to a sight he'd always hate remembering.

Amelina stood there, At the door, With her suitcase. The expression on her face begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, A single tear falling from her eye.

He refused to let her leave like that, Alex got what he wanted, What he wants, He gets. He grabbed her wrist and forced her into another kiss, It wasn't rough, Just..A beg. He held onto her shoulders as he saw through the window the cab comming, This was inevitable.

Just..So _inevitable ._

She wrestled out of his grasp, Grabbing the handle of the suitcase and ran out the door, With Alex not far behind her.. She was in the cab, With his fists banging agains the window glass, The engine ran..And she was just gone.

Amelina Dilli was no more.

..His wanting in autum, Left him with nothing..


End file.
